


When You Need Me

by musicalgalaxy1000



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgalaxy1000/pseuds/musicalgalaxy1000
Summary: Vampire hearing is much better than that of a human’s. And you have the unfortunate habit of stumbling into trouble. Luckily your flatmates seem to always be nearby.You call their names and they come rescue you.Basically a series of separate one-shots, all with the same theme with your different undead flatmates.
Relationships: Deacon Brucke/Reader, Petyr (What We Do in the Shadows)/Reader, Viago (What We Do in the Shadows)/Reader, Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Viago

You absentmindedly stirred your drink when a guy with just a bit too much cologne sidled up next to you. He didn’t even face the bar, instead choosing to stare are you until you dared make eye contact.

“Hey beautiful, what’s your deal? Wanna head back to my place?”

“No, I’m good.” Really you barely wanted to go out tonight. But your flatmates were hungry and you were their best bet at getting in anywhere besides the Big Kumara. And really how could anyone say no to Viago’s sweet face? You had thrown on a dress that really wouldn’t work anywhere besides a club and hopefully enough glittery eyeshadow to offset the tired circles under your eyes before resigning yourself to a night out.

“Come on! I can show you a good time.” He placed his hand over yours. And while he wasn’t physically pinning you in place, his message was still clear.

“Yeah but…” How do I get this guy off my back without escalating things? “I have a boyfriend!” Shit.

The guy gave you a look that said ‘I don’t believe you’.“Then why’d he let you out like that?”

You managed to snatch your hand away. “Because he’s not gonna control my wardrobe? What kind of question even is that?”

“I’m just saying I wouldn’t leave my girl all alone looking as sexy as you.” Wow that’s really selling me on a night with you. He probably thinks that’s a good compliment, too.

“He’s actually here with me!” One of the guys had to be around, right? 

Mercifully, you managed to catch Viago’s eyes on the dance floor. You called him over, going from half-yelling to talk to the guy next to you to nearly screaming to get your flatmate to hear. 

“Hey, Viago!”

“What kind of name is that?”

“He’s European. German.”

You felt his presence before he really made himself known. “Hi Y/N. Who’s your friend here?”

“Not my friend,” you muttered. “I was just explaining that I have a boyfriend,” you hoped Viago understood what you meant. Luckily before he could question things aloud, the other guy had left to hit on a blonde at the other end of the bar, finding flirting with you to be more trouble than it was worth. Or maybe he was intimidated by the dandy, cravat and all.

“Since when do you have a partner? That’s great news!” You noted a glint of something in his eyes when he said that. And his smile was just a bit too wide.

“I…no, Vi. I lied to get that guy to leave me alone.”

“Oh, was he really that bad?”

You shrugged, “I just wasn’t in the mood.”

“Alright. Well, let me know if he bothers you again. Or anyone else.” He said it so seriously that you kind of pitied anyone who’d dare get on his bad side. He apparently could change on a dime from dandy to defender. 

“Thank you, Viago.” You noticed he was glaring at the man, who had now hopped to a third girl to flirt with. Until, of course, he noticed you looking at him for an unusually long time. He looked at you expectantly. You had to say something, right? “And, uh, sorry I said you were my boyfriend,” his face fell just enough for you to notice. “I mean—not that you’d be a bad boyfriend. Just that it’s not the truth and, you know—”

“That’s quite alright, Y/N. I don’t mind being called your boyfriend at all.” He placed his hand over yours; it a much more welcomed touch. It made you feel safe.

Your heart skipped a beat. “I—Really?”

“Ja.” He squeezed your hand lightly, reassuringly.

You really hoped the heat rising in your cheeks wasn’t noticeable. “Oh, cool.”

“Do you want to dance?” He continued when he saw your startled expression, “To, uh, keep up the act?”

Your blushing was definitely noticeable now, you were certain. “Sure.” 

You held onto his hand and moved over the glowing floor. And while neither of you were quite skilled at club dancing, there was no pretending in the smiles you shared. Maybe your little white lie wasn’t so dishonest after all.


	2. Vladislav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladislav may be a bit of a pervert but he knows that no means no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I started a new job! Which means less time for writing... But I have vague outlines for the other chapters/characters, so there's more to look forward to. Hope you enjoy <3

You left Vladislav to “seduce” his next victim. Though you weren’t sure if his appetites ended at his stomach tonight.

It was just the two of you out on the town. Viago was out sulking about Katherine. Deacon was staying in to finish some knitting projects. And Petyr… yeah he didn’t go out much anyway. When Vladislav said he wanted to go into town, you tagged along. “I can get you into a club,” you offered, at least partially to cover up your excitement at spending time alone with him.

“Great!” The way his face lit up at your offer made you smile in turn. 

But of course it wouldn’t be “alone time” at a crowded club, especially not when he was going to feed. You had at least hoped to dance together a bit before he left you at the bar. But maybe if he got his dinner quickly you’d get to spend the night with him. The thought almost made you blush. 

Thankfully you had gotten pretty good at clubbing alone since moving in with your vampire friends.

You were three shots and a cocktail into the night when your favorite club song came on. You and many other patrons cheered at the selection and flooded the dance-floor. Swaying to the beat and throwing your arms up in time with the chorus already made the club’s entry fee worth it. The song faded out and a similarly popular tune followed, keeping the crowd occupied with in it’s drunken dancing. 

That’s when someone bumped into you. Except no, they weren’t just passing by or stumbling through a dance. They were lingering behind you. “Heeeeyy sexyy,” a voice greeted. “You moving those hips just for me?”

_Shit. What do I even say?_ You had one drink too many to think clearly on top of your unease. “Uhh…No?”

The man placed his hands on your hips. You jumped a bit at the contact. “Easy, girl. Jus’ keep doing your thing.” He pulled you closer against him. That’s when you felt how much he really liked your dancing.

“I… need to find my friend…” You scanned the crowd frantically. _Why did he have to dress so_ normal _tonight?!_ “Vladislav,” you called quietly, almost pathetically. 

“Oh I’m sure your friend’s fine. We’re just having fun.”

“Well I’m done,” you quickly said. You had just wanted to dance, dammit. You broke from his hold only for him to grab your wrist and pull you back into his chest with a thump.

“You don’t need to run,” he tried, and failed, to come across as flirty and take control. His other hand pressed into your back and started to trail down.

“Let go of me!” You tried to twist out of his tightening grip.

“Shh. Shh. It’s alright. Let me show you a good time.”

“Leave her alone.” A familiar voice suddenly manifested beside you. 

“What, she’s your girlfriend or something? Listen, man I didn’t know.” Only then did the creep let go of you. Now free, you stumbled back and Vladislav reached out to steady you. His hold was much more welcomed.

“You didn’t know what “let go” meant?” Vladislav spat.

“Hey she was makin eyes at me!” You wanted to retort: you hadn’t even seen his face until now!

Instead your flatmate grabbed the guy’s shirt and hissed. “Leave. Now!” In his rage the vampire shifted his features into a truly horrifying form for just a moment. You were pretty sure the guy pissed himself before he scurried off. 

Vladislav immediately turned his focus on you. “Are you ok, Y/N?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Do you want me to kill him?”

“No… Well maybe… if he comes by again.” If Vladislav still needed to eat then you wouldn’t be upset if that creep ended up on the menu.

“He better not.” 

“I hope so. I—I think I need some air.”

“Then let’s go.” He grabbed your wrist gently to keep you two together and not force you along his path off the dance floor.

“Thank you for… stepping in,” you said as you stepped out of the building. 

“It’s no trouble. He’s lucky to be still standing.”

“Yeah. You didn’t have to scare him so bad,” you chuckled in an attempt to calm your nerves. 

“Of course I did!” The insistence in his tone caught you by surprise. “I care about you, Y/N. Very much.”

“Oh,” you couldn’t help a slight blush painting your cheeks as his intense gaze held yours. “Um—” You could feel your heart pounding. “Wait!” Your anxious, nearly-tipsy brain came up with a distraction from the heat of the moment, “Let me get you back in!” 

“You’re sure you want to go back already?”

“I’m… probably just gonna head back to the flat. I’ve drank enough for one night. But you probably still need something to drink. I’ll invite you in and—”

“No it’s fine. I’d rather walk you back safely.” 

“Oh. You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” You couldn’t argue with the certainty in his expression. And it wasn’t like Vladislav would choose to do something he didn’t want to.

You smiled. “Let’s go home.”

Now wasn’t the time for passionate confessions. But perhaps soon your feelings would be shared. For now you enjoyed a comfortable silence. And if your hand slipped into his as you walked through the dimly lit streets, nobody had to know that it wasn’t out of fear.


End file.
